<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Daring by smirkingcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891861">Forever Daring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat'>smirkingcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets &amp; Wagers, F/M, Pining, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius wants her, but does not know how to get her. Narcissa wants him, and finds a way to get him. But in the end it works well for both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Ice Royals</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever Daring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All the pure-blood people I name are just some randos and do not need to be linked to the actual canon characters, especially for the women, I imagine them as distant cousins or relatives.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a strange feeling for Lucius to want something and not know how to get it. It is even worse to say that he truly wants it, not just because he can have it, but because he longs for it. Certainly, most <i> lesser</i> men would admit to themselves that they have fallen in unrequited love. But he is certain that it is not so. There are signs, after all. </p>
<p>He knows she is watching him; he has heard her talk about him, but being a year ahead of her and not sharing any of her classes makes it more difficult to find things out about her. There is always more than enough gossip about the Black-sisters. Each of them beautiful and fierce in their own right. However, there is no doubt that Narcissa Black is the jewel of her generation. Nobody can compare with her beauty, or her wit. </p>
<p>She, as much as Lucius himself, is well aware that they look stunning together. He knows that is the reason why she allows those small, idle chats in the hallways, at the dining table or in the common room to continue. That, and because he intrigues her. Everybody is so busy admiring her, and showering her in praises that nobody ever dares to challenge her opinions. </p>
<p>One of the reasons, he has noticed, why she is so fond of Severus Snape. He is not interested in her at all; he likes that she is well versed in Curses and Magical Theory. Being of Black descent Narcissa, of course, is also educated in the Dark Arts, a subject Snape shows not only promise, but eager interest.</p>
<p>So, Lucius is quite confident that he has her attention. He can feel her eyes following him. Things being as they are, neither of them wants to admit what they feel for each other. Feeling weak on one's own is not their way. But she will be his, and he will be hers, there is not a shred of doubt in his mind. He just has not yet figured out a way to bring it into being. That is what is eating on him, and frustrating him to some extent.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>"If we win today, we have the house cup again," Rosier says and leans back in the wingback chair, rather pleased with himself.<p>"Not that you worked all that much for it, Mr Five-Points-From-Slytherin," Black interjected, amusing everyone around. </p>
<p>Lucius likes Regulus, even with their age gap. Regulus is sharp minded and witty, but also on the lookout for those he considers his own. A trait he as Malfoy can respect, as that is the rule his family lives by. </p>
<p>"So, how do you think we will do, oh godly seeker of ours?" Amalia Yaxley asks him, leaning ever so slightly forward to make her one and only asset appear even more voluptuous. </p>
<p>"Yes, Lucius, will you be able to win again? The Ravenclaws have had a good year too, especially this season-"</p>
<p>"-and they are leading in house points. Having no dunderhead like Rosier in their midst must be a real blessing." </p>
<p>Lucius sighs inwardly. He truly has the highest regard for the Travers- sisters, but their voices reach of an unbearably high pitch as soon as they get a bit excited. </p>
<p>"I certainly shall try my best, to not be a disappointment," Lucius replies easily. Not that failure was any option to begin with, not with his father.</p>
<p>"We should really go down for breakfast," Goyle suggests in an urging tone. </p>
<p>As the group make their way out of the common room, Lucius is softly held back by his elbow. At first, he wants to protest. How dare someone hinder him, but once he is faced with the elegant features of Narcissa, his anger turns into intrigue. </p>
<p>"What can I do for you, beautiful?" he asks with a charming smile. </p>
<p>"Today will be a lot harder than you imagine. The Ravenclaws are not to be underestimated again. You lost to them last semester," Narcissa says, her voice like glass, not fragile but cutting. </p>
<p>Lucius crosses his arms: "I am aware of that." He doesn't appreciate being reminded of his loss right <i>now</i>. </p>
<p>"Well, then how can you be certain that you will not lose today?" she asks, eyebrow raised. </p>
<p>"Because losing is not an option. This is my final year, after all, and I want that win." And he also has a family reputation to uphold. It is expected of him to leave school with great honours. </p>
<p>"If you are so sure of yourself, care to make it more interesting?" </p>
<p>Lucius is amazed by that wicked smile that she throws his way. Not that she doesn't have a wicked side. No, he is well aware of that, but so far, she has never showed it this openly towards him. </p>
<p>"Interesting how?" he inquires. He is interested for sure. It only depends on the bargain she wants to make. </p>
<p>"Let's say that you lose," she starts. </p>
<p>"Which won't happen, but I let you indulge in this fantasy for the moment," he interjects, because he cannot let her say something like that without correcting it. </p>
<p>She raises her elegant eyebrow again. "So, let's say you lose. You will have to take one of the Travers- sisters on three dates before the summer is up." </p>
<p>This time it is Lucius who stares at her for a moment. That treacherous little woman! </p>
<p>"And how would you make sure that I do?" he asks. </p>
<p>"I am rather well connected. And you taking a single pure-blood daughter on three dates is bound to make the news." </p>
<p>Lucius nods. Rumours of him courting one of those boring sisters would spread like wildfire, ruining his chances with many other women. </p>
<p>"You better have something <i>really </i> good to offer for my victory, for me to take you up on this," he replies. </p>
<p>He is certain of himself, but there was a limit to his arrogance, even if said limit is not that easily reached. </p>
<p>"Once everybody is off to the party, I shall join you in the locker room," she offers. </p>
<p>Lucius laugh. "What do I get out of you watching me shower?" he asks. </p>
<p>"By that time, if you win, I shall <i>accidentally</i> have vanished my knickers," she goes on. </p>
<p>"Interesting, and will I be able to assist you with this <i>unfortunate</i> accident?"</p>
<p>Narcissa grins at him. "To find out, you only have to catch the snitch before MacAllistor does," she says. </p>
<p>And then with a self-satisfied smile she walks past him. </p>
<p>Lucius is well aware that she didn't ask if he would take the bargain. But there was no question about it, and he likes the fact that she knows.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>Lucius flies lazy circles over the pitch, watching the chasers fight over the quaffle, while the beaters try to be as obnoxious as possible. Well, the Slytherin beaters, at least. The Ravenclaw beaters are off their game, and everybody has noticed it. Slytherin is leading by fifty points; if Lucius is unable to find the snitch before MacAllistor, he will never hear the end of it.<p>Also, there is his bet to consider. He <i>really</i> would not like to be rumoured to be courting one of the Travis sisters. He can do so much better; he deserves so much better. And considering her offer, Narcissa is certainly interested in him as well. </p>
<p>From the corner of his eye he sees MacAllistor flying off towards the northern end of the pitch, but whatever he believes he sees there, Lucius knows it is not the snitch. Because right then he sees it zooming around the Slytherin goal hoops. He leans over his Shooting Star and starts off towards the goal posts. </p>
<p>He dimly recognises that the crowd is reacting to his movement, but he has no time to concern himself with that. That snitch is his. He outmanoeuvres a bludger and ducks beneath one of the Slytherin chasers. He has no time to make out who. <br/>As he reaches the goals, the snitch is still looping around them, and Lucius tries to calculate how it will move. He flies through the left hoop, but the snitch, instead of going straight ahead, takes a deep dive right in front of him. <br/>Lucius follows without thinking, and he can see MacAllistor racing towards him. He presses his feet harder against the handles and moves even closer to the broom to get more speed. Then he notices the ground, and the sharp turn right that the snitch makes. <br/>With all his might, he forces his broom to turn, and as he and MacAllistor start to face off on opposite sides of the snitch, Lucius stretches his arm. He feels the filigree wings beating against his fingers and closes them strongly around the elusive ball. </p>
<p>The crowd goes wild. Slytherin wins the house cup! He did it! Of course he did, he never doubted it. </p>
<p>As the crowd applauds and spills into the pitch and his teammates come to congratulate him, his eyes linger only on her. He has known her seat since he walked onto the pitch, and it has been ridiculously easy to find her clear blue eyes. <br/>However, the satisfaction he reads on her face surprises him a little, but maybe it shouldn't. </p>
<p>After all, he is well aware that beneath all that is prim and proper about Narcissa, there is woman who always gets what she wants.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>It has taken quite some scheming and idle talking with people he normally ignores, to make sure that he is indeed the last one in the locker room.<p>Yaxley has joked about him wanting the bathroom all to himself to feel like home. As usual forgetting that Lucius as head-boy had the privilege to go to the prefect's bath. Not that Lucius would remind him of that today. <br/>Goyle warned him that he may miss the feast, but the feast is not of Lucius' concern right now. </p>
<p>He is much more interested to see whether Narcissa will keep her word. And to know how far she will let it go. It would be a blatant lie to say that she isn't driving him crazy. He is well aware that she has him already wrapped around her little finger, and that is fine. Because he knows that he has her as well. </p>
<p>He sits down on the broad bench, which is put right before the middle high lockers, that therefore can be used as a backrest, and starts to open his quidditch gear. It had been a hot day, and he has been sweating. As a gentleman, he thinks he should try to get a quick shower in before spending time with a lady. He starts to open the buttons on his shirt faster, but a crisp: "What's the hurry?" makes him stop. </p>
<p>"I was planning on a quick shower," he replies and looks towards the door.</p>
<p>His heart starts racing at the sight.</p>
<p>Narcissa has pulled her fine stockings just below her knees, but her skirt has been shortened to an indecent length, and her blouse must have some sort of see-through spell on it, because he is already able to make out the daring black bra beneath it, tempting him with the wonderful bosoms it covers. She still has her tie on, but contrary to anytime he ever saw her, she has her hair down, moving with her every step like a wave of golden light. She is breath-taking and Lucius wants her so much. </p>
<p>"There is no need for a shower just yet," she says as she steps closer. Without hesitation, her hands work through his hair, not removing the goggles he pushed up, to hold his hair back. </p>
<p>"It's not like you smell like Rosier after a day in the sun," she jokes, and leans closer, sniffing his neck. </p>
<p>It's such an unladylike move, that Lucius is completely thrown off his game. How can he deal with her before he completely submits to her, just to get a taste? </p>
<p>"You smell rather manly like this, Lucius. It is interesting to me," she goes on, letting her finger move down his chest. </p>
<p>"Interesting? Is that all I am to you?" he dares to ask. He is not certain if he wants to challenge her, or if he just wants her to continue. But he knows one thing for sure; even if she dares to refuse him after this, he will use all his fame, money and status to get her parents to agree to an engagement. She is too magnificent for anybody else. Only he will ever be able to give her all she deserves. </p>
<p>"Not all, no. But I did not come here, in this outfit, to talk about what you are and are not to me," she says and stands back up, looking down at him. "I have heard the rumours, Lucius, can you prove them right?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure I follow, Narcissa. What sort of rumours would that be?" he asks as innocent as ever. </p>
<p>"Oh, I see. You want to claim that you did not sleep with Jasmine Carrow from Ravenclaw? Or how about Holly Abbott? She must have been quite the conquest; her parents are known for their purity spells on all the daughters." Her voice is sharp and her eyes are a cold blaze that lights a fire deep inside him, makes him yearn for her even more. </p>
<p>"I doubt that you heard rumours, then. You must have spoken with the ladies themselves. So, the question that really needs answering is: do you believe them? Or is it perhaps: do you envy them?"</p>
<p>"Do not act all coy with me, <i>Malfoy</i>. I came here, technically I fulfilled my debt and am free to go now," she shoots back. </p>
<p>Lucius can't help himself. Her anger makes her even more covetable. The thin line of her lips, the flush that seeps into her cheeks and neck, the narrowing of her eyes that make her long lashes touch the skin. Beautiful does not even begin to describe her. </p>
<p>He slowly lifts his arm and offers his hand to her. "I am sorry Narcissa. It was not my intention to be coy. I merely aim to please you, so that you may see how beneficial choosing me could be, for the both of us," he says softly. </p>
<p>She looks him in the eyes for a long moment. "But it's not just my choice now, is it? I am certain Raphaela Parkinson hoped for more, before she left for France and got engaged to the choice her mother made for her."</p>
<p>Lucius cannot help smiling at her. Raphaela Parkinson left the school two years before. He had never imagined that Narcissa had been watching him even then. He never even had noticed it, though <i>he had been watching her</i>. </p>
<p>"Raphaela and I had an arrangement. And though we like each other, and we still send letters, she fell in love with François back in the summer before sixth year. They both hid it from their parents, as not to endanger the plans of the engagement. In a way, we did business together," he explains smoothly.</p>
<p>"While I can certainly understand what was in it for you, I fail to see what was in it for her." Narcissa's smile is toothy, and he likes how her mood shifts even faster than the clouds on a stormy day. </p>
<p>"Maybe that means that it is time for a demonstration," he says, and pulls softly at her hand. He catches her lips with his and grins as he hears her soft sigh. </p>
<p>He takes his time with the kiss. He learns the shape of her lips, with the lingering taste of the strawberries covered in special dark chocolate; a Belgian delicacy her father sends her every so often. Only after she relaxes into him, does he deepen the kiss. He hides his amusement as he is flooded with the taste of strawberry. He will make sure that she will always taste this wonderful. </p>
<p>It is Narcissa who breaks the kiss, her fingers moving through his hair again, and stroking his cheek. </p>
<p>"It's a start, but I doubt that this is all there was to it," she whispers. </p>
<p>Lucius needs a moment to understand what she is talking about, as he has been thinking about what taste he would especially enjoy from Narcissa. </p>
<p>"This is merely the beginning, dear. And I promise you, I shall show you everything I know, and learn even more with you." </p>
<p>He knows that, with such a statement he makes himself weak in front of her. But if he wants to make her his, he knows that he must make her understand that he is hers as well. Maybe even more so. </p>
<p>"Quite certain of yourself, are you not? What if I want the same deal you offered Raphaela, or the other ladies?" </p>
<p>"I figured that if you wanted only that, you would have chosen a very different approach. Considering your teasing the last few months, I feel secure in my confidence," he answers, a small smile on his lips. </p>
<p>"For your visit this summer I expect a bouquet of cornflowers, and I shall tell you now that my favourite flower is the red sunflower. Not the hastily grown ones, but the real fragrant ones." She smiles down at him. </p>
<p>And then she leans closer and their lips touch again, and it is like salvation for Lucius.</p>
<p>So, yes, he basically just now got engaged to Narcissa Black. But all he feels for that fact is pride. He may be her fiancé. However, more important is that she is his fiancée. And she will forever be his. He had planned on that outcome anyway, so it suited him just fine. </p>
<p>He moves his arms around her and enjoys the feeling of her warm body so close to him, enjoys the curves he so far has only seen but can now finally touch. The decision is made before he can even think about it. He needs to know if she kept her word. Not that he doubts her word, but he has to know, has to make sure. So, without much input from himself, his fingers drop lower, move over that daringly short skirt, and slowly even lower. </p>
<p>Narcissa softly huffs into the kiss, as his fingers caress the silk-like skin of her thighs. But it pales in comparison to the groan that escapes his lips at the realisation that she is not wearing any knickers. As if egded on by the realisation, his fingers travel upwards, brushing over soft skin that he has not yet seen but that feels heavenly beneath his touch. </p>
<p>At his first brush against her pussy, a soft moan forces her to break the kiss. As he continues his blind exploration, learning the shape of her, a slow shudder works its way through her body. </p>
<p>"That feels awfully nice," she whispers, her breath heavy. </p>
<p>Lucius admires the way she reacts to his touch, likes how there is no faux prudency. Narcissa is a beautiful woman. That she acts confided in that fact makes her even more so. </p>
<p>He leans more comfortably back against the lockers, and takes a moment to turn her around, pulling her into a seating position on him.</p>
<p>A soft laugh escapes her, but then she leans back against him. "Would have been easier if you said something," she says.</p>
<p>"Would have been more boring as well," he counters, because she doesn't need to be always right now, does she? </p>
<p>"Play nice, Lucius," she admonishes him, an upwards tug playing at the corner of her lips. </p>
<p>"Always, except for when I know you will like it tough, my dear." </p>
<p>It might seem over-familiar for others, but after all the time he danced around her, and she danced around him, it was nice to finally be able to claim her, and to know that she is his now. </p>
<p>His fingers start again to travel over her body, but this time he starts from her fine neck, slowly opening each button as he moves downwards. If he moves his fingers in such a way, to touch as much skin as he can, who can blame him for that? She feels amazing, and her skin seems to hunger for his touch as he is hungering to caress it. </p>
<p>Soon enough, even the final button is open and his fingers can touch her skin as they please. Though as he has been busy with her blouse, she has started to move her hips in a highly suggestive way, every so often sliding over his still-covered cock. </p>
<p>"You little vixen. If you don't stop, you will get more than you hope for," he breathes into her ear, teasing it with his tongue, while the fingers of his left hand tease her nipple beneath the lace of her bra. </p>
<p>"Are you suggesting you know my hopes and dreams?" she asks in what must have been intended as a cutting voice, but got lost in breathy moans, as the fingers of his right hand start to tease her clit. </p>
<p>Lucius teases one hot shudder after another from her body, and soon enough he has to use his arms to keep her in his lap. She looks beautiful like this, drowning in lust, and wanting him. Her skirt takes only the slightest encouragement to slide higher, letting him see his fingers vanishing between her legs. Her lips already feel swollen and hotter, and whenever he lets his fingers slide further, he can feel her wetness. She wants him, there is no doubt about it, but her body is craving him even more. And it is his pleasure to oblige, to let first one and then two fingers sink into her. It takes all his control to go slow, and not just take her now. The mere thought of soon being wrapped by her makes him burn with lust.</p>
<p>With a tiny bit of clever magic and a bit of fine handiwork, he frees himself of his trousers. He moans in relief, as he has not noticed how confining they have become. </p>
<p>"Please," Narcissa moans, clawing at his arm, as she is losing more and more of her control. </p>
<p>"Please what, my love?" Luciius asks, and he knows he will pay for this, one day, in the future, but the promise of her revenge makes it even more worth it.</p>
<p>"Please," she moans again, her hands wrapping around his wrist, while her body is moving against his.</p>
<p>He has half a mind to ask her again, what she wants, but there is no need. Before he can even speak she goes on.</p>
<p>"Take me," she whimpers, turning her head to look him in the eye.</p>
<p>Oh, she is so breathtakingly beautiful, but also there is a warning in those eyes that if he does not act now, she will. He is certain that they will never lack anything when it comes to sex. Which given how they ended up here, is not totally unexpected, but still surprising. </p>
<p>"I would never deny you," he whispers in her ear. It is only when she shudders that he himself realises how laboured his breathing is.</p>
<p>It takes a bit of wriggling and lifting her ever so slightly before he can finally sink into that wet heat that fits him so perfectly. He fits her so perfectly, and they both have known it since the start. </p>
<p>He brushes soft kisses along her shoulder, and nips a bit at her sweet skin, to distract himself from the want to truly take her. He still wants this to be as good for her as it is for him. Not only because he hopes to do it again soon, but also because he wants her to see how good they are together, how perfect it feels to be together this way, and in all the other possible ways as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it is always fun to write for those two, I hope you enjoyed it is well, and let me know in a comment &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>